Love Me
by x.Safety.Pins.x
Summary: Based off of the song by JJ Heller, read about the intertwinig stories of three different souls, a child abuse survivor, a ex-bulimic divorced wife, and a convict. Song-fic R/B E/T Do not read if you're under 14.


**I finished writing the Drabble Challenge and now I have a craving to write song-fics so this is what you're getting.**

**Love Me by JJ Heller**

_**He cries in the corner where nobody sees,**_

_**He's the kid with a story no one would believe.**_

_**He prays every night, "Dear God would you please, could you send someone here who will love me?"**_

_Little five-year-old Riley, huddled in a corner, cowering from his father who was once again drunk and on a rampage._

"_Come here, Riley, daddy doesn't want to hurt you." Riley knew this was a lie and tried to shrink even deeper into the tiny closet he was hiding in._

"_If you don't come out you're going to make daddy angry." Tears started forming at the corners of his eyes, but he pushed them back, daddy didn't like it when he cried, crying is for girls and sissies._

_The closet door swings open, "There you are, Riley!" Riley's father yanks him out of his hiding spot and tries to drag him into his bedroom. Riley struggles with all his might, he knew that if his dad was the one to make Riley go to his room it was because he was going to stay there for a very long time._

"_No! No!" He kicks and screams, finally his father lifts him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, ignoring the kicking and throws him into his room, Riley started to cry, the tears streaming over his cheeks._

"_Don't cry like a pussy! Be a man!" He removes his cigarette from his mouth and places the lighted tip to his son's arm. Riley screams in pain which makes his father slap him across the face. Riley grasps his face. _

"_If you're gonna cry like a bitch, you're gonna get slapped like a bitch."_

_He slams the door in Riley's face and stomps down stairs, leaving Riley to kick and bang at the door until his fists bleed. He hated being locked in his room, with the lights off and no way to escape the "boogie man". He crawls over to the little cross he had received from one of those nice ladies, the "Jehovah Witnesses" he vaguely remembered, his daddy wasn't home so he decided to answer the door. They gave him a little cross with a tiny figure of Jesus. They told him whenever he was really scared, or he wanted something really bad, or just plain needed to talk to someone he could put his hands together and ask God for anything. Right now, he was scared and wanted someone to talk to really bad, so he recited the little prayer they had taught him, the Hail Mary._

"_God, could you please send me someone who loves me? Like in the families on Treehouse? Yeah, like Dora's mommy or something!"_

_He finished his little prayer and drifted off into a light sleep._

"_**Who will love me for me, not for what I have done or what I will become,**_

_**Who will love me for me.**_

'_**Cause nobody has shown me what love, **_

_**What love really means"**_

Riley shook all those thoughts from his mind, his father was now somewhere in jail and he had the woman he loved in his arms.

"What's wrong Riley?" She asks turning around to face him and placing a hand onto his chest, tracing over the scars that would never heal.

"Nothing, just remembering…childhood."

_**Her office is shrinking a little each day,**_

_**She's the woman whose husband has run away.**_

_**She'll go to the gym after working today,**_

_**Maybe if she was thinner, then he would have stayed.**_

_**And she says, **_

"_**Who will love me for me?**_

"_You're replacing me?" Bella, the star journalist for the New York Times confronts her boss._

"_We need something new, something fresh, someone who will bring front page stories daily! We think you would be better suited for smaller cases, maybe obituaries." _

"_Bu-" _

"_No, don't try to argue, we'll show you your new office, you better collect your things." Bella storms into her office, throwing her items recklessly into boxes. She pauses when she grabs the solitary picture frame off her desk; it's of her and her ex-husband, Edward. He ran off with some girl named Tanya a few years after their honeymoon. Bella rubs the tears from her eyes and throws the frame into the garbage can beside her desk, the glass cracks but Edwards crooked smile still remained, taunting her with his happiness without her._

_Her new, tiny little office was now set up and it was the end of her shift, she packed up her things and drove to the gym, she'd workout as hard as she could until she was too tired to work__ longer, she goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror, she can't stand how she looks, and she assumed her husband couldn't either, why else would he have left? She fights back tears, she hasn't lost a pound for weeks, she runs to the toilet, puking up the contents of her stomach, she hates herself for doing it but she hates her appearance as well. Who could ever love her?_

_**Not for what I have done or what I will become.**_

_**Who will love me for me.**_

'_**Cause nobody has shown me what love, **_

_**What love really means."**_

Bella sighs, her past didn't matter anymore, she could care less about Edward or her job, she was lying in bed with her soul mate and she was a bestselling author.

Her boyfriend tensed up underneath her and she turned around to face him, "What's wrong Riley?" She asks, staring into his eyes.

"Nothing, just remembering...childhood."

"You don't need to remember any of that Riley, he's gone now." She tries to comfort him.

"I know, I know." They slip into a comfortable silence before Riley gets up from his place on the bed and makes his way to his briefcase, pulling whatever he extracted from it behind his back.

"What are you doing Riley?"

"Nothing, I just need to ask you something." He gets down on one knee and Bella throws the covers off of her and stands up in front of him.

"Bella, I've loved you ever since I first saw you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you...marry me?" The next few seconds slip by in agony until Riley's heart finally starts beating again when Bella utters the word "Yes."

_**He's waiting to die as he sits all alone, **_

_**He's a man in a cell who regrets what he's done.**_

_**He utters a cry from the depths of his soul,**_

"_**Oh Lord, forgive me, I wanna go home."**_

_**The he heard a voice, **_

_**Somewhere deep inside,**_

_**And it said, "I know you've murdered and I know you've lied.**_

_**And I have watched you suffer, all of your life.**_

_**And now that you'll listen, **_

_**I'll tell you that I, **_

_**I will love you for you.**_

_Richard crosses May 26__th__ off his calendar; it's been a year since he was proclaimed guilty of murder, child abuse and neglect and shipped off to prison. He runs his hand over the small calendar, the picture for May a little puppy, how ironic to give something so innocent to someone so cruel._

_His roommate had just been freed and allowed to return to his family, Richard would never be free, he was given two life sentences and he was already pushing 60-years-old. No one came to visit him, he had no family he had murdered his wife and abused his only child, and he was ashamed. He grasped the rosary his cellmate had given him before he left. He was about to do something he never thought he would or could ever do, he was never a religious man, in fact, you could call him an atheist. But right at this very moment Richard Biers was on his knees at the foot of his bed, asking for forgiveness. Richard Biers prayed._

_**Not for what you have done or what you will become, **_

_**I will love you for you.**_

_**I will give you the love, **_

_**The love that you never knew.**_

_**Love you for you,**_

_**Not for what you have done or what you will become.**_

_**I will love you for you.**_

_**I will give you the love,**_

_**The love that you never knew.**_

And the headlines read, "Convict Richard Biers Dies Ten Years Into Life Sentence."

What they didn't include was his journey into heaven.

**Thanks for reading! This is my first full length song-fic so I hope you liked it! **


End file.
